


Temple Drabbles

by madders10



Series: The Temple of Many Gods Universe (Original and Fan Works) [2]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, I'm trash but i'm committed trash damn it, Letter, Mentioned Uchiha, One Shot Collection, Original Universe, Some Crack, Sort of? - Freeform, This Collection is a mess, This Worldbuild is a mess, Worldbuilding, a Done(tm) admin, adopted orphan, all mentioned characters are literally only brought up in a letter, and its not stated flat out because its a fantasy world that they came from, because I'm literally garbage, fantasy shitposting, genfluid character, look just roll with it ok, not enough to require a fandom tag though, some crack taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders10/pseuds/madders10
Summary: A series of one-shots set in my Temple of Many Gods worldbuild.
Series: The Temple of Many Gods Universe (Original and Fan Works) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724191





	1. Artu Shitposting

**actualGarbage** : OwO whats this i found?? r we famous yet??? **Top 10 Dangerous Alien Cults That You Might Not Have Heard Of**

**sunshineandhappiness** : Seriously? Another one?

**kpopbiatch** : :O

**jmtranskivania: **Only number 3, guys? Really? for shaaaaame

**TurtleTime** : is this even accurate tho

**TurtleTime** : do different dimensiions count as aliens

**sunshineandhappiness** : Considering they called us UFO worshipers and claimed we have 90 gods not 129, I think its safe to say they don't know wtf theyre on about

**myHousemyRules** : do u think we should tell watchmojo that they keep getting shit wrong

**actualGarbage** : idk what ur talkin about this is 159628% accurate

**TurtleTime** : did someone send this to yid yet he needs to save this somewhere

~~skip two hours~~

**ArtuTempleOffical** : Sweet Lady of Roses help me if anyone else sends me the damned video I'm closing the chatroom for a week.

**TurtleTime** : sorry yid

**jmtranskivania** : wasnt me this time, prommise

**actualGarbage** : sorry Yiyi ~~

**ArtuTempleOffical** : Call me that again, Gig, and I'll detonate your phone. Again. I would waste a miracle for that, gladly.

**actualGarbage** : plz dont mom is still mad about the last time


	2. A Letter, to the Future Parents of Riley, the Uncrowned Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to a pair of Priests.

To whom it may concern,

On behalf of the late First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, Miranda, daughter of Her Majesty, Queen Theresa, I pray you have received this letter with no issue.

I write now with a heavy heart. The Lady Miranda, last of the Nine Dragoons, the heroes of all Endiness, has fallen in battle. As such, I am fulfilling her last order on this mortal plane. That is, the evacuation of her child, the Lord and Lady Riley. This letter shall contain the full lineage of the Lord and Lady, in the hopes that the caretakers that receive it might educate and raise the child in full knowledge of their history and the weight that they carry.

Born on the fifteenth day of the second month, the day the Leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, Sir Lavitz Slambert, died, Riley came into being after the soul of the Dragoon that Sir Lavitz carried was fractured. As it was, the Lord Riley was first born as his reincarnation of sorts, appearing from some unknown magic or miracle in the arms of one of the Kingdom of Basil's librarian, a man who had just so happened to be attempting to research the ancient war of Dragons and Winglies. Born though he was, fearing the response to a child claiming the parentage of such a high ranking official, he was kept secret.

The librarian, whose name has been lost to time, followed the remaining Heroes faithfully, but was unable to catch up to them in their wanderings. By the time he had, The Lady Rose had perished in the effort to defeat the great evil that Shall Not Be Named Here. The moment she died, a light and magic similar to Riley's initial birth overcame the child once more, and the Lady Riley was created. And so it was that as the days rolled on, so too did the body of Riley.

At last, the librarian found the First Sacred Sister, travelling back to the kingdom of Mille Seseau, victorious. On seeing the child, the Dragoon Spirit that she possessed reacted such that she had no choice but to accept the child.

At this point, Riley was given into her care, to be raised as the child of all Dragoons. While the child resided in Mille Seseau, friendly relations were maintained with all parents. A list of all parents includes:

  1. King Albert of Basil, with a notable involvement too by the Queen Consort, Princess Emille of Tiberoa
  2. Dart Feld, the first Dragoon to begin the quest
  3. Shana, the Moon Child
  4. Rose, the Black Monster
  5. Sir Lavitz Slambert, a Knight of Basil
  6. Haschel, a Martial Arts Teacher from the village of Rouge. 
  7. Meru, the Winglie
  8. Kongol, the last Giganto
  9. And the First Sacred Sister, Miranda



All of them are now fallen. A warrior claiming to rule dragons, whose name is unknown and whose origins are a mystery, is responsible for the slaughtering. It should be noted that upon the death of each parent (save the step mother, Queen Emille of Basil, whom is not a dragoon, and who still lives and rules the Kingdom), another Body was bestowed unto Riley.

A dragoon spirit hangs about their neck. It's color can indicate the parent that they represent on any given day.

The last request I must convey is the giving of Riley's full title, and what he or she is entitled to, on behalf of his or her latest mother:

I present to you:

The Lord and Lady Riley Feld-Slambert, Prince of Basil, Sacred Daughter of The First Sacred Sister, of the Moon Child, and of the Black Monster, Son of the Rouge School of Martial arts, and of the Last Giganto, and Daughter of the finest Winglie Dancer in Donau. Known to the subjects of Basil as the Uncrowned Monarch, to the subjects of Mille Seseau as the Beloved Child of Fate, beloved granddaughter of Her Majesty Queen Theresa, beloved step-son of Her Majesty Queen Emille, and the inheritor of the Dragoon Spirit.

Gods protect them. Gods bless you, O guardians of the future.

I must go. The enemy is at our door and I shall fight.

Truly yours,

Fourth Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, Setie

Be safe, my dear niece and nephew. You shall live on.

_Years after, the Title of the Lord and Lady Riley would be extended to include the last name Leir, the family name of the Templefolk that adopted them, and Uchiha, the name of their husband, as well as the added titles "Monarch of the Twisted Sapphire Mercenary Group, and Teacher of The Use of Magical Tools". Lady Setie was wounded in the battle that followed the writing of this letter, but lived on to inherit the throne from her mother, Queen Theresa._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from my Blogspot: https://marsownstheearth.blogspot.com/


End file.
